Dragon Guard and Celestial Protection
by Occiden
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, is the sole heir to the Heartfilia family. She is the medium for Dragons and Spirits, which hasn't been needed since Dragons have vanished. Receiving word an outlaw named, Zeref is coming for her and the 12 Zodiac Keys two of the infamous Dragon Slayers have been tasked to protect her from the upcoming danger. But can they handle it on their own... NaLu, GaLe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. That honour goes to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot of this story.**

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic. This will be going on while I have one more planned which will be called Fairy Tail – Angels vs. Demons. I will also be working on Yu-Gi-Oh! Generation Z. But this will be my main story to focus on as I have it all planned out already. Just need to write it. There may be Lemon in later chapters that's why I have rated it M. **

**Chapter 1: Meeting of Old Friends**

**Year X784 - Road to Hargeon Town: **

A white, gold-trimmed carriage being drawn by two brown horses is travelling down the road from the city of Magnolia to the town of Hargeon. Within the carriage were two teenage woman, one has shoulder-length blonde hair with brown eyes. She is dressed in a majestic blue dress which had a yellow outline of a heart on the front; it down to her ankles. And the other has shoulder-length blue hair and hazel eyes. She wore a more plain orange dress which had a white bow on the front; it ended just above her knees.

"So Levi, tell me again who we are going to meet in Hargeon?" Asked the blonde as she turned her head to the now named Levi sat next to her.

"Yes, milady-" Levi started until she saw the look on the blondes' face. "I'm sorry… Lucy. I don't know their real names but we are going to meet two members of The Dragon Slayers. All I know is their codenames which are Salamander and Black Steel. But I don't see why the guards can't protect you, they are skilled enough."

"Yes, they may be skilled but my father has received news that the outlaw known as Zeref is going to come after the 12 Zodiac Keys and me as I'm the only person who can use all twelve of them. So he sent a messenger out to find the strongest group he could find and hire them to protect me. And it seems that these Dragon Slayers are those people." Lucy answered.

"But why would he want the 12 Zodiac Keys if only you can use them?"

"Because he doesn't need to control them just me. Then he will be able to pass from this world to the Spirit World." Lucy answered but saw Levis' mouth open again. "I know what you are going to say 'that no human can survive in the Spirit World' but that's false, if all 12 Zodiac are under a person's control that person and whomever they choose can survive in the Spirit World. The only answer I don't have is why he wants to go."

Levi looked at her friend with a worried face. "Hey, there is an upside. These guys will be a force to be reckoned with." Levi started, as Lucy looked on, with a questioned expression. "This group usually only sends one of their members on a job as that is all that is needed. But for you they sent two, and these two are the strongest out of the group. I heard that Salamander defeated the terrorist Erigor, on his own." To this news, a shocked look appeared on the blondes' face.

"Really, but I heard Erigor killed a 100 council and royal guards, on his own. And now you are saying he was taken down by this Salamander." To this Levi just nodded. "Wow, I can't wait to meet them. Maybe they can give me a bit of training so I won't completely useless when the time comes."

"Maybe, just don't get your hopes up, apparently they are quite secretive and just protect from the shadows while rarely talk to the clients." Levi warns.

Lucy and Levi then just sit in quiet for a while staring out to the beautiful countryside of Fiore, with its vibrant landscapes and huge mountain ranges on the horizon. This is all you could see for miles until the sea came into view along with the port town of Hargeon.

"We will be arriving at Hargeon in 5 minutes, milady." Came the voice of the driver into the carriage. Lucy became angered a bit from being called 'milady' as she absolutely despised the formality of it and because it makes her sound better than everyone else.

"Ok, thank you." She said, biting her lip to stop her from shouting her anger about the name. Just as she finished a rumbling was heard from outside the carriage. And the vehicle started to lean to one side. "What's happening?"

"The Cliffside road is crumbling under the weight of the carriage; it's going to fall over the edge!" Screamed the driver as his voice moved from the side leaning to the other and then to the side of the carriage as he jumped off. Lucy tried the door but it was jammed and they had no way out. Then, because of the sudden shift of weight the carriage fell. The teens screamed as the carriage plummet to the ground below. But then two large thuds were heard of the, now top of the carriage. Then the girls stopped screaming and looked at each other, puzzled they looked at the door as it was ripped open and there stood two people but with the Sun being directly above, their features couldn't be seen, all the girls saw were two silhouettes both with red glowing eyes.

"AHHHHHH. Who are you?" The girls screamed as a new threat was introduced but as the both fell back they hit their heads of the adjacent door and fell unconscious. The thing they saw before complete darkness were the silhouettes jumping into the carriage.

**An inn in Hargeon:**

Lucy and Levi both still lay unconscious until Lucy shoots up. "No, please!" Lucy shouted, not knowing what was going on. It took her a second to realize she wasn't in the carriage anymore. "What the hell? Where am I?"

"You are at the Strauss Inn." Came a voice from outside the door. Lucy looked to the open door as two woman walked in, both had silver hair, but ones was long and elegant, while the others' was short and molded to her face. "My name is Mirajane, but call me Mira." Said the long hair woman. "And this is my younger sister, Lisanna."

"Hey, I'm Lucy." As the blonde said this Levi woke up, less enthusiastic than her mistress. "And that is Levi." Mirajane and Lisanna introduced themselves to Levi when she was fully conscious. "What happened anyway and how did we end up here. The last thing I remember was those two guys jumping into the carriage as it was falling." Lucy asked puzzled, with Levi was next to her in the same state.

"Oh so that's who those two guys were." Mirajane concluded. "You see you two were brought here about an hour ago by two guys who then just vanished, saying 'These two were in an accident we got them out. They have no injuries but need rest.' Then they left some money to rent a room for you and left."

"Did you catch their names or where they were headed, I would like to thank them." Lucy asked.

"No sorry, no names. I did ask if they wanted to stay but they declined saying they had to meet someone 5 minutes from now." The younger Strass sister explained. Lucy looked up as she remembered something.

"Crap, we have to go and meet The Dragon Slayers soon!" Lucy exclaimed, getting up and pulling Levi up too. "Come on Levi." With that the two ran out the room and down the hall.

"What is it with people and having to be somewhere, today?" Lisanna asked sweat dropping. Mirajane just responded with a light giggle.

**Hargeon Park:**

Lucy and Levi walked into the park and looked for a giant oak tree, which was the spot they were to meet Salamander and Black Steel. They stop when they see the tree along with two young men sitting and leaning against it.

"There they are, Levi." Lucy said, pointing to the two men. "Let's go." With that the two women walked up to the tree. Seeing them coming the young men stood up. One was shorter than the other. The shorter one had spiky, salmon coloured hair and charcoal black eyes. He wore a black sleeveless waist coat with a gold trim which was open showing off his well-toned torso, along with white trousers that stopped at his knees and wore sandals. He also was wearing a white, scale patterned scarf around his neck. The taller one wore a black, sleeveless tunic with a studded edge, beige pants tucked into black boots. But the most unique feature of this man was the round metal studs on this face. To Lucy they both looked strong and dangerous. But she had a feeling she recognized them, the shorter one more than the taller one.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" asked the shorter of the two. The girls looked at him puzzled.

"How did you know something happened to us?" Lucy asked.

"Because we are the ones who saved you from that falling carriage and carried you to the inn."

"Oh, well thank you so much for helping but I have to ask, who are you?"

"I'm Salamander." Said the shorter one, pointing his thumb at himself.

"I'm Black Steel." Said the taller one.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said as she bowed. "And this is my best friend and personal maid, Levi McGarden." She continued.

"Well it looks like we will be protecting you for a while, Lucy." Salamander said with a smirk. "You have grown a lot in 7 years." Lucy looked up at the teen with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Y…You know me?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think you would remember. It was a hard time for you, with your mother passing away." Salamander looked down.

"Waiting…No way is can't be you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What is it Lucy? How do you know him?" Levi asked from behind the girl.

"I know him from as he said 7 years ago. He was with me when my mother died. He had come to visit with his foster-father Igneel, who is a fire dragon and also The Flame Dragon King. He had come to visit my mother who was the best Celestial Mage at the time and discuss things about the relationship between the Dragons and the Spirits, as my mother was the medium between the two. And Igneel also came to see if I had the same power my mother had as I would be her successor and keep the peace between the two races. They were there for a week; I spent most of the time playing with him while my parents and Igneel discussed things. But I thought I would never see you again… Natsu." Lucy explained.

"Wait is he 'that' Natsu, Lucy?" Levi said, nudging Lucy lightly with her elbow and had a sly grin.

"Yes." Lucy growled. Natsu just laughed, to which Lucy turned back to. "So you are here to protect me, Natsu?"

"Not originally, we were just going to send Black Steel, here. "Natsu pointed to Black Steel. "But as soon as I heard it was you he was to protect I volunteered to go as well." He then leaned into Lucy's right ear. "As I can't break to promise I made to you when your mother died, now can I?"

"No you said you will always be there to protect me." Lucy said with a blush. Natsu then back up and looked to Black Steel.

"Tell them your real name, Steel, they can be trusted with it and we may be with them for a while." Natsu ordered to which Black Steel growled.

"Fine. My real name is Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel said.

"That's a cool name." Levi said with a blush.

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer. But already know that. So let's get going to the inn. We can spend the night there and then leave for Magnolia in the morning. That ok with you girls." Natsu asked.

"Yep, fine with me." Lucy replied and Levi nodded.

**Strauss Inn:**

"Hey Mira, we're back." Lucy said as the group of four walked through the front door.

"Welcome back, Lucy. It looks like you found them." Mira replied.

"Yeah I would like to rent another room, please."

"Of course there is a room next to the one you have."

"Thanks we are turning in for the night."

"Ok, breakfast is served at 9. So please join us."

"We will thank you and goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mira replied as the four walked down the corridor to their rooms. They arrived and stopped at the door.

"Ok, Lucy I will stay with you tonight and Gajeel stay with Levi next door." Natsu ordered.

"Why the hell do I have to share a room with Shorty, here." Gajeel complained.

"Hey!" Levi shouted at Gajeel, puffing her cheeks.

"Because of two reasons; one we have to protect Lucy and we can't do that from another room. And two, she knows me better than you so it will be more comfortable. Got it, Lightning rod." Natsu growled.

"What did you say, Flame Brain." Gajeel growling in return.

"Don't fight please. Natsu is right I need protecting and I don't know you so I would be uncomfortable with you in the room. And Levi need protecting as Zeref can use her to get to me." Lucy agreed. But Natsu and Gajeel stopped glaring at each other and looked Lucy.

"Who did you say?" Natsu asked.

"Zeref. Why?" Lucy asked, confused. Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other again.

"It looks like it's about to start, Gajeel." Natsu said.

"Yeah, we have to get Wendy, Sting , Rogue and the Exceeds here now." Gajeel continued his friend.

"Who are they? And what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, Sting is the White Dragon Slayer, Rogue is the Black Dragon Slayer and the Exceeds are our companions." Natsu explained. "I'll tell you the rest when we get in the room, you do the same Gajeel for Levi, ok?"

"Yeah, who is going to communicate the others, me or you?" Gajeel asked.

"I'll do it, one sec." Natsu said walking down the hall.

"Where is he going?" Levi asked the studded Dragon slayer.

"To call the others." Gajeel answered. Just as he was finishing a loud roar was heard from the roof. It went on for about 30 seconds before it stopped.

"Was that Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. He told the other to meet us at your estate in Magnolia."

"But how will the others hear that?"

"We have heightened senses and that roar can carry for about 50 miles in all directions and Dragons Slayers will hear it." Once Gajeel had finished Natsu came back into view and walked up to the three.

"Ok let's get go inside the rooms and call it a night we will have a busy day tomorrow." Natsu said opening the door to his and Lucy's room. He kept it open for the girl in question as she walked in Gajeel and Levi left for their room. Once Lucy was in Natsu closed the door and was going to explain the seriousness of the situation….

**Next Chapter: Returning Home and Regroup**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor goes to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot of this story.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, it won't take as long for future chapters. Here is the second chapter of Dragon Guard and Celestial Protection. In this story some of the spirits will have extra powers. I only uploaded the first chapter on the 1****st**** January and already over 100 people have read this. Thank You I just hope I can keep interest up in this story. So here is chapter two.**

**Chapter 2: Returning Home and Regroup**

**Strauss Inn:**

It had been 10 minutes since Natsu closed the door to his and Lucy's room. She was sat on the edge of the bed she laid unconscious on earlier that day, while looking at the floor. Whereas Natsu was stood at the window, looking out over the town with his arms crossed. But now Lucy had had enough of the uncomfortable silence that plagued the room, so she decided to break it.

"So why don't you start this explanation you were going to give me about what the hell is going on." Lucy said, not moving her head. To the plea Natsu sighed and turned to the blonde. Feeling his eyes on the back of her head, she looked up and turned to the salmon haired Dragon Slayer.

"Fine, but there is a lot to tell you. So you can ask me questions and if I can answer them I will. Ok?" Natsu gave in.

"Ok. But first can you sit down here?" Lucy asked patting the mattress next to her. To the question Natsu just nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down next to the heiress. "That's better. So first will be why are you and Gajeel so worried about Zeref coming after me?" Natsu sighed again.

"I thought you would ask that first…Ok but the answer will be in the story I am about to tell you." Natsu started, Lucy looked at him in confusion.

'Why does he have to tell me a story to answer me question?' she thought.

"Because the answer won't make sense if I told you without the story." Natsu said seeming to answer the question she had in her mind.

"What the hell! How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It was all over your face that you were thinking that." Natsu growled slightly. Lucy just replied by huffing and crossing her arms across her chest and looked away from the Dragon Slayer.

"Thank you." Natsu thanked with a softer voice. "Ok so it started when me and Igneel left after your mother died. Igneel told me about what they were talking about, turns out you are the incarnation of a being known as the Celestial Queen." Lucy gasped, she opened her mouth to speak but remembered she promised not to and closed it again. "Go on that is big news I'll let you ask."

"Ok, I am what an incarnation of the Celestial Queen, the same queen that ruled the Spirit World before the Celestial King." Natsu just nodded. "Ok continue and explain."

"Right, so yes you are an incarnation of the Celestial Queen, but Igneel also told me that you are also the incarnation mentioned in a prophecy that stats; the incarnation born on July 1st, X767 will unite the Spirits and Dragons along with the incarnation of the Dragon King-"

"Wait the incarnation of the Dragon King, who is he?"

"You're looking at him."

"What! You are the incarnation of the Dragon King."

"Yeah I match the description; a salmon hair child born on May 23rd, X767, who was raised by the Fire Dragon Igneel."

"So what does that mean for me and you?"

"It means we are destined to work together to fight the upcoming danger."

"Really… So I will have to fight against Zeref?" Asked Lucy to which Natsu responded with a nod. "But I can't fight so I will be useless to help." She continued, downhearted.

"It's ok I will help along with the Zodiac spirits to train you before Zeref arrives."

"But we may not have enough time to train; we don't know how long it will be."

"You may not have known but I do."

"What! How do you know?"

"Well, how old are you know?"

"Er, 17, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"We have a year." Natsu started as Lucy looked on in confusion. "The powers you get from being the Celestial Queen will not reveal themselves until you turn 18. So he will not come after you until then."

"Oh thank God, so I have time to train with you and my spirits. But which one will be training me?"

"Ones."

"What?"

"Ones, plural. How many can you summon at once?"

"Oh, three."

"Perfect. You will be using Leo, Libra and Gemini. The way we will train is Gemini will transform into you. Then you will go up against Leo and Libra in a battle. When you are near to magic depletion we will stop and get Gemini to use its ability to transfer its memories and training to you so you will gain the knowledge Gemini gained during the fight. After you are able to take on Leo and Libra easily then the training will get serious." Natsu explained until Lucy interrupted.

"What!? Serious Leo and Libra are the two best fighters of the Zodiac, who is stronger than them?"

"Me. After me, Leo and Libra agree that you are at the right level, I will replace Leo and Libra and you will fight me. Once I decide you are good enough, your training will be complete."

"So how long do you reckon this will take?"

"Normally it would take about 1½ years but with this training it will take about 6-8 months."

"Ok, so how long do think it will be until I fight against you?"

"Hmm, I reckon anytime between 3-6 months, I won't know until I see your skill level."

"Ok, thank you."

"Ok so what will we have to do? And what does Zeref want to do with me and the Zodiac?"

"Ok so anyway me and you will have to unite Dragons and Spirits by working together to fight for both species and protect them. But there is the being named Zeref, who is similar to us Dragon Slayers, as he is the human version of the Dragon of Death and Darkness, Acnologia, wants to revive the body and soul of Acnologia. To do that he needs you to get him into the Spirit World to release Acnologia's soul. So that is why he is after you. But we can't let him do that."

"Why?"

"Acnologia in his current form has the same level of power as Igneel, but if his body and soul are reconnected than only the full power of the Celestial Queen and the Dragon King can even match his."

"Wow, wait what about the Celestial King, doesn't he have the same power as the Celestial Queen." Lucy asked as Natsu burst out laughing.

"Oh no, no were near. He is only the most powerful spirit under the Queen and he took over after she passed away, giving her life to seal Acnologia."

"She gave her life to seal Acnologia?"

"Yeah, her life and magic force is the seal that keeps Acnologia's soul bound." Upon hearing this Lucy gained a worried look on her face.

"So does that mean I will have to die to beat Acnologia?"

"No, you may have if you don't have the training I will provide." Upon hearing this Lucy launched herself at Natsu, gripping him in a huge hug as she buried her head into his chest and tear trickled down her face.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I don't want to die when I am 18; I want a long, full life." This display of full on emotion made Natsu a bit uncomfortable but he just sat there, trying to get her to calm down. Once she was calm she sat back up and wiped the last tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Sorry, I just don't want to die."

"You have nothing to be sorry about it is only natural to fear death. I will protect you with my life as I promised."

"Thank you, Natsu."

"One more question before you have to go to sleep as we have to be going early tomorrow."

"Ok, lay it on me."

"How much stronger will I get when I gain the Celestial Queen's powers?"

"You will be able to summon all 12 of the Zodiac at once and you will be able to have the key of the Celestial King, the most powerful spirit key."

"Ok, then why the training?"

"As you will only gain magical powers, not physic powers."

"So the training is for physical training. Wait, when do you inherit your powers?"

"Yeah and same as you I gain my powers at 18."

"So you will be just as powerful as me." Natsu shock his head.

"Not is magical, you will be more powerful in magical powers. But in physic powers I will be stronger."

"Oh ok. Thanks for explaining everything."

"You are part of this so you should know." Natsu smiled. "Now get to bed I'll be waking you up at 7 so we can make sure we leave for 8:30. Ok?"

"Yeah well goodnight Natsu." Lucy said as Natsu got up and Lucy got into bed. Natsu then went to the window again.

After about an hour Lucy was fast asleep and Natsu hadn't moved from the window. But now he looked back to make sure she is asleep. Once he confirmed it he walked out the door and went to the next room and knocked on the door, lightly and after about a minute Gajeel opened the door, seeing Natsu. He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Is Levi asleep?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, she has been asleep for about 2 hours. I have explained as much as I know about Zeref and this whole ordeal to her."

"Good you only know what you need to know for this… WAIT PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU TOLD HER ABOUT WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE BETWEEN ME AND LUCY."

"No you idiot, why would I tell her that? Did you tell Lucy?"

"Oh good, thanks and no I don't want her to know but find out herself."

"Ok. So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"We are setting of at 8:30 and we will have to walk considering their carriage was destroyed. We should make it to Magnolia early afternoon."

"Ok, that perfect." Gajeel replied. Once he had finished a dragons roar was heard by the two. It was barely audible for normal human ears, but for a Dragon Slayers' they could hear it loud and clear. It last about 30 seconds.

"Looks like the others will meet us there tomorrow. From the level of that roar they are about 40 miles out and setting off early will mean they will probably get to the Heartfilia estate about two hours after us." Natsu thought out loud. Gajeel nodded and they both went into their respective rooms.

**Next Morning:**

"Come on Lucy wake up we have to get going in an hour and a half." Natsu said, shaking Lucy who was just coming out of her slumber.

"Ok, ok I'm up." Lucy groaned. She sat up on the edge of the bed rubbing her eyes. "How the hell do you get up this early?"

"Because I have been asleep yet." Natsu said. Lucy looked at the salmon teen's face, which had shown no sign of tiredness.

"Really you look wide awake."

"Dragon Slayers can stay awake for about a week without sleep."

"Oh, ok." Lucy said as she got up from the bed and walked over to a suitcase, the only one of hers that Natsu was able to recover from the carriage along with one suitcase of Levi's that Gajeel recovered, she took out some more regular looking clothes to the ones she was wearing yesterday. "I'm going to take a bath and get changed could you stay in here please, I feel more secure with you near and this threat."

"Yeah, ok just don't take long." Natsu sighed as he sat on the chair he has been sitting in all night.

"Ok." Lucy replied walking in the bathroom and locking the door.

After about 30 minutes Lucy emerged from the bathroom followed by a cloud of stream. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue short skirt. Natsu was still staring out the window. Lucy looked at the teen and wondered what he did while staring for so long and decided to ask.

"Hey, Natsu why do you just sit and stare out the window all the time?"

"Just thinking about things." Natsu said, not taking his eyes off the scene of Hargeon that lay before him.

"Like what?"

"Nothing in particular. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Ok." Lucy replied, slightly upset he didn't answer her. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Natsu said lifting from his seat, turning around and walking to the door. Once in the corridor they made their way down the hall to Levi and Gajeel's room. Once there he knocked on the room. "Gajeel, we are going downstairs to have breakfast. Hurry up and meet us there." Natsu said through the door.

"Ok, we'll be there in about 5 minutes." Levi shouted, through the door. To the answer the nodded and lead Lucy down the stairs to the dining room of the Inn.

In the room were the two Strauss sisters and a man the two had never met before. He was a tall, tanned man, with white hair and a scar running from the bottom of his right eye to his chin.

"Hey Mira, Lis." Lucy said to the two women she then turned to the man. "And I don't believe that we've met." Lucy continued, extending her hand and arm.

"Hey, the name's Elfman. I'm the older brother of Lisanna and the younger brother of Mira." Elfman replied grabbing the blonde teen's hand and shaking it. "Handshakes are manly." To this Natsu and Lucy looked at each other in confusion and then they both turned to the Strauss sisters, in unison.

"Elfman is obsessed with manliness." Mira said with a smile and an anime sweat drop on the side of her head as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ok then." Natsu said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, beans, sausages." Lisanna answered.

"Nice, but can you also bring a box of matchsticks out with the food please." Natsu asked, the rest of the people in the room looked at him in confusion. "Oh and my friend is coming down, can you bring some scrape of metal in as well." The confusion on their faces only got worse. "It's easier to show you why, rather than explain."

"Ok, breakfast will be in a few minutes." Mira said as her and her siblings walked into the kitchen.

While waiting for their breakfast, the two sat down at a table of four and waited. Gajeel and Levi walked into the room a minute later.

"Hey guys." Levi said, happily while Gajeel just grunted. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, beans, sausages, a box of matchsticks and metal." Lucy said. As the last two item were mentioned Gajeel seemed to lighten up while Levi became confused. "Natsu is going to show us why."

"Oh, we get to freak them out. Yes this is going to be fun." Gajeel spoke his first words of the day. Then the two sat down with Natsu and Lucy.

The kitchen door opened to show Mira and Lisanna carrying four plates with the afore mentioned food. While Elfman had some iron and a box of matchsticks. The girls set the plates in front of the four people and Elfman placed the metal in front of Gajeel and the matchstick in front of Natsu.

"Ok so now will you show us what you want metal and matchsticks for?" Lucy inquired.

"Yeah." Was the only word Natsu spoke as he opened the matchbox and pulled out 5 matchsticks and lit them all. He then turned to Gajeel. "You or me, first?"

"You go." Gajeel replied and with that Natsu nodded then put the flames into his mouth. The rest of the group looked on in shock as he pulled the matchsticks out to reveal the no flames on the matchsticks.

"What in the hell did you just do?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I ate the fire." Natsu answered; still the group looked on in shock, so he decided to further explain. "Because I am a Fire Dragon Slayer I can eat fire. It is the same for all Dragon Slayer; they each can eat their respective element. Like Gajeel can eat any metal, watch." Natsu farther explained as the group then turned to Gajeel who was already stuffing his face with the metal. "We need to eat the element to keep out magic levels up as it replenishes them faster."

"Wow, just wow." Lucy said. "You Dragon Slayer are weird." With that the group went on eating their breakfast, while the Strauss sibling went into the kitchen to clean up.

After breakfast, Lucy and Levi went upstairs to get their suitcases. Once got they went straight back down to the front door where Natsu and Gajeel were waiting. Mira, Lis and Elfman were there as well. The two then hugged the Strauss sisters and thanked them for their hospitality. And that if they were ever in Hargeon again they would come and say hi. With that the four walked out the Strauss Inn.

"So how we getting back?" Lucy asked.

"We walk." Natsu replied, starting to walk to the main gate with Gajeel. The two girls looked at each other downhearted slightly but then noticed that they were being left behind so ran to catch up to the two Dragon Slayers.

**Magnolia:**

The journey to Magnolia was the same as the journey to Hargeon without the whole carriage crash. They arrived at the main gate to Magnolia, the city was huge and it was next to the sea, north of Hargeon. In the centre of Magnolia was a huge cathedral, named Kardia Cathedral. This city was probably most well known for being a merchant city. On the east side of the city was a huge mansion, which was the Heartfilia estate.

"Oh it's good to be home." Lucy said, relaxed.

"Yeah." Levi agreed

"So I'm guessing that big mansion is the Heartfilia estate." Natsu said, pointing to the huge mansion.

"Yeah, let's get going." Lucy answered. They then walked through the crowded and bustling street heading to the estate.

They arrived at the estate 5 minutes later. As they walked up to the huge black gate with a huge HG above it Lucy remembered something that was bothering her earlier. She turned her head to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, when are the other Dragon Slayer getting here?" Lucy asked.

"Sometime today." Natsu replied

"NNNNNAAAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUU." Came a shout from behind the group, as they turned around Natsu was tackled by a blue blur hitting his chest and throwing him to the floor.

"What the hell?" Lucy asked, looking at Natsu on the floor.

"It's only Happy he's my Exceed." Natsu replied holding the blue cat. "This means…" Natsu said as he turned his head to the direction Happy had flown in from and standing about 300m down the road were two men and a little girl along with three other Exceeds. "the Dragon Slayers are here."

**Next Chapter: Meeting the Slayers.**

**AN: As I said at the beginning the next chapter won't take as long. This chapter just took so long as I rewrote the beginning 3 times and I have been swamped with college and university applications. But the next chapter should be up at the weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor goes to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot of this story.**

**A/N: Hey, long time no see. Uni prep is annoying along with college. Way over 500 people have read this story, thanks so much. Last chapter I said there were three exceeds, that was a mistake as I missed PantherLily, so there were four. Sorry for being away for about 3 months also this chapter contains they first fight scene I have ever written so criticism is highly advised to know what I can do better.**

**Chapter 3: Dangerous Decision**

**Outside the Heartfilia mansion:**

"Natsu, what do you need us here for?" asked the smallest of the group, who walked over to Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy and Levi.

"Not out here." Natsu answered then turned to Lucy. "Do you mind if we talk inside, they need to know as they will be a part of this as well?"

"Ok, but who are they, I know they are Dragon Slayers, but what are names?" Lucy replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well the one I was just talking to is my little sister Wendy Dragneel, the Sky Dragon Slayer." Natsu said pointing to the smallest of the group, who looked to be about 13, with dark blue hair.

"Hi, yes I'm Natsu's younger sister." Wendy replied shyly, extending her arm out to Lucy. To which Lucy returned the gesture.

"Next, we have Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer." Natsu said pointing to the man, who looked to be in his late teens to early twenties, who has snow white hair to Wendy's left.

"Hey beautiful." Sting said with a wink, which made Lucy feel slightly uncomfortable and she noticed the momentary anger appear on Natsus' face.

"Hello." Replied Lucy.

"This guy is Rogue Cheney, the Black Dragon Slayer." Natsu continued pointing to the black haired man.

"Good morning" Rogue greeted.

"Same to you." Lucy replied.

"And final we have the Exceeds, these are our partners." Natsu pointed to the upright cats. "The blue one is my Exceed called Happy." He pointed to the blue cat. "The white one is Carla, she is Wendy's partner." He moves to the white cat. "Next is Pantherlily, he is Gajeel's partner." He moves to the black cat. "This is Lector, Sting's partner." He moves to the red cat. "And finally we have Frosch, Rogue's partner." He moves to the last cat, which was green and oddly wearing a pink frog suit.

"Nice to meet you all." Lucy said to Exceeds, then leans to Natsu and whispers "Erm, why is Frosch wearing a frog outfit."

"For some reason when he was a kitten he thought he was a frog, but once he found out he wasn't he cried for three days and when he finished went a bought the frog suit." Natsu explained back in whispers.

"Oh ok."

"Oh everyone this is Levy she is Lucy's best friend." Natsu said to the Dragon Slayers.

"Hi." Levy said shyly.

"Hey." The remaining Dragon Slayer said in unison.

"Ok, ok now let's get inside and talk to Jude and bring you guys up to speed." Natsu exclaimed, walking to the gates of the manor. The rest of the group followed and Lucy caught up to Natsu so he could get through.

**Heartfilia Manor – Dining Room:**

"Master Jude, Lucy and The Dragon Slayers have returned." Said a butler, bowing.

"Thank you, tell them to come in." Jude replied. The butler then walked out of the door.

A minute later the doors opened again but instead of one person, seven people and four Exceeds entered. "Ah Lucy I'm glad to see you are ok and have protection."

"Yes thank you father." Lucy replied.

"So can we discuss the job?" Jude said to the group.

"Ah Mr. Heartfilia, before we get to that I would like to talk to you about a private matter." Natsu said, giving Jude a knowing look.

Jude caught this look and had an idea of what Natsu wanted to talk about. "Ok Master Dragneel follow me to my study, we can talk more there."

"Thank you."

Lucy was confused at this point what did they want to talk about, with her she is the target here and the person that needs protecting. "Erm, Natsu what is it you need to talk to my father about that can't be said here."

Natsu turned around to face the blonde. "Sorry but I can't explain this to you just yet but I need to talk to your father. So please drop it until I bring it up again." Natsu said giving her a pleading look. "You don't need to know it just yet, I will tell you when the time it right, if it is said at the wrong time everything can go wrong."

Lucy opened her mouth to reply until she couldn't think of an argument to disagree with his reasoning. "Ok fine. But you better tell me when the time comes."

"Of course." Natsu then turned back to the man at the head of the table. "Ok can we go."

Jude nodded and stood to walk to the door to his left. Natsu followed. "Sit at the table, please we will be back soon." Jude offered. Then the two continued out towards the study.

**Heartfilia Manor – Jude's Study:**

The two enter the study that was wall to wall with books. Jude went to sit behind his desk and Natsu just stood on the other side.

"Ok I won't beat around the bush. You know why want to talk to you, it is about this." Natsu then pulled his white scarf off and turned his head to the left, giving Jude full view of the topic.

"I see and my answer is the same as back when Igneel was here and this topic came up, yes." Jude answered. "But you have control over it don't you?"

"Yes, that stage of the process has passed and I have control, unless if I am angered so much." Natsu answered.

"Ok then if that is all then let us return to the rest and get this mess sorted out." Jude aid standing up walking past the pink hair teen and to the door and said teen followed.

**Heartfilia Manor – Dining Room:**

Jude and Natsu walked back into the room and took their seats; Jude at the head of the table and Natsu next to Lucy.

"Ok so I have hired the Dragon Slayers to protect Lucy from Zeref, I know your reputation for sending only one person per job, I know of Natsu's reasons for him being here but why the rest." Jude asked.

"That's what we would like to know." Sting grumbled.

"I can answer that for everyone that doesn't know. As you know Mr. Heartfilia, Zeref is part of the prophecy that concerns me and Lucy so we have to get as much power as we can to help so I have called the others here to protect the manor. Me and Lucy won't be here I am going to train her so she can handle her powers when she is 18. We will need three of the keys which means it will be harder for Zeref to get all of them at once. We will need Leo, Libra and Gemini. We will be gone for about half a year and while we are gone Wendy, Sting, Rogue and Gajeel will help you guard in training to help when the time comes." Natsu explains.

"Ok I know how strong Natsu is and I would appreciate the help so I can protect my daughter and my family legacy. But Natsu you better protect her with your life." Jude threatened.

"Of course I promise. Also may I see your guard to see the strength of them."

"Of course." Jude then turned to the butler near him. "Would you show Lucy, Natsu and the rest of the Dragon Slayers to the Guard Training Grounds."

"Yes sir." The butler then went to the door. "Please follow me."

**Heartfilia Manor – Guard Training Grounds:**

The grounds were full of the guard of the Heartfilia Manor going through drills when Lucy, Natsu and the others came out.

"Ok not bad. They are ok but can be better." Natsu commented after watching them for a few minutes.

"WHAT DO MEAN BY THAT!?" Shouted a dark red haired man. Natsu turned and scowled at the man.

"I mean they can be better than they are."

"Ha, you think you can do better, Pinkie."

"Yeah I can you smartass."

"Yeah whatever, who the hell are you anyway."

"I am Natsu Dragneel, leader of The Dragon Slayer and at this point guard of Lucy."

"Ha you think you can guard my precious Lucy. I am the only one with the skills to protect her."

"What did you just say?" Natsu growled, slowly. Hearing his tone the other Dragon Slayers got a worried expression on their faces.

"Dan, stop it he is here to protect me, not you." Lucy quickly said. "Where is Erza, Grey and Jellal Natsu needs to talk to them."

"They will be here in a moment, princess."

"Thank you and don't call me princess." Lucy replied as Natsu gave another quiet growl. A few seconds later Erza, Grey and Jellal. But they were followed by four other people. "Natsu, these are Erza, Grey and Jellal." She said pointing to the three. "And these are there right hands, from right to left Totomaru is Dan's right hand, Aria is Ezra's right hand, Juvia is Grey's right hand and Sol is Jellal."

"So you are the generals of this guard, you have done a decent job but the Dragon Slayers will be helping you with their training."

"How dare you. I am ten stronger than you so how can you make this guard better." Dan scoffed. Natsu was about to explain but before he could. "Actually you know what don't even bother, I'll just prove it but beating you. I challenge you Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu doesn't have to agree to this." Lucy said.

"Actually I do, if Dragon Slayers are challenged they have to take the challenge." Natsu growled.

"You know what you aren't even good enough for me so if you want to battle me you have to go through Totomaru first."

"Fine, let's just do it." Natsu and Totomaru walk out to the field as all the guard surround them.

"And Begin." Shouts Erza.

Natsu ignites his fist so they are covered in flames, he then takes off straight to Totomaru but as he gets closer he notices his flames are dying out until when he reaches Totomaru all he can do is throw a punch as all the flames have gone. But before it can connect Totomaru moved out of the way and drives his right foot into Natsu's side. He grunts and jumps back to get out the way.

"What the hell? What happening to my flames?"

"Natsu, Totomaru can control flames." Lucy yelled back.

"What!" Natsu then starts to ignite his whole body on fire but the same thing starts to happen and his anger starts to rise.

"This isn't going to end well." Gajeel commented.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"He is stealing Natsu's flames. Dragon Slayers are protective of their things."

"Oh no. What will happen to Natsu?"

"He will continue to get angrier and will just attack without thinking and will lose. But there is a way to calm him down." Gajeel said turning to Natsu. "Natsu! Calm down and touch the right side of your neck."

Natsu follows his instructions and a small golden light emits of the side of his neck and his angered expression turned calmer. "Thanks Gajeel."

"Ha I told you Lucy, he can protect you, only I can. He doesn't deserve you, I do. I will be the one to help you against Zeref, like I am supposed to." Dan boasted. Hearing this Natsu let out the most feral growl anyone has ever heard and his body burst into intense flames, his eyes narrowed and scales formed on his body. "What the hell?"

"You. Will. Not. Go. Near. Her." Natsu said coldly.

"No, no Natsu." Wendy cried.

"Wendy what's wrong with him and why are you crying." Lucy asked. But instead of the crying girl Gajeel answered. "Because he has become more powerful for any of the other Dragon Slayers and he is only running on dragon instinct and anger, he doesn't recognise friend from foe." Lucy gasped after hearing this. "He is Dragon Force mode." Gajeel said grimly.

Lucy just looked on in shock and worry at the pink hair dragon slayer. "Natsu…"

**Thanks for Reading. Review, Fav and Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. That honour goes to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot of this story.**

**A/N: Hey, back with chapter 4 of this adventure. I will be updating this story and Leaf Nin Ranger at the same time. **

**Also I would like to explain Natsu's behaviour. He is different than the anime and manga for the most part, but when he fights he becomes like the anime/manga Natsu and may become similar at times.**

**Chapter 4: Dragon's Rage**

**Heartfilia Manor – Guard's Training Ground:**

_"__Natsu…"_

Natsu stopped his stalking walk towards Dan once he heard Lucy and recognize the tone her voice. But the pause was only momentary and he continued. Seeing this The Dragon Slayers started to get into action and the flames around him become more intense and wild. All the guards were frozen in fear at this person.

"Someone stop that fire addicted idiot, his flames will burn everything down." Gray shouted.

"No he won't, Natsu controls what he burns, and now his sights are set on Dan and Totomaru." Wendy explained.

"Wendy, Sting, Rogue we have to use the four-point containment." Gajeel commanded to the other three. "Panther, Frosch, Lector and Carla we need you to fly us into position." To this the four Exceeds nodded and wings grow from their backs and grabbed their respective Dragon Slayer under the arms and flew them to one of four points around Natsu; Wendy to the north, Gajeel to the east, Sting to the south and Rogue to the west.

"Natsu. Please." Wendy pleaded to her brother. To which said Dragon Slayer snarled.

"Sorry Flame-Brain we have to do this." Gajeel said. "Three… Two… One."

"Iron…"

"Wind…"

"White…"

"Black…"

"…DRAGON'S ROAR." They shout in unison as a blast of their respective element from their mouths, straight at Natsu.

All four attacks hit Natsu at the same time, stopping him in his tracks while he screams in agony from the force. All the time Lucy is watching this with misty vision. "Why is this happening?" She said as her voice slightly breaks.

"Natsu, being a Dragon Slayer is very protective over his things and people he holds dearly. So when Dan said he would take you way from him and Totomaru manipulated his flames he became angry that both were happening and Dragon Force begun." Happy explained.

'Natsu, really hold me in that regard that he will go through all this to protect me.' Lucy exclaimed in joy and regret in her head.

"Ha, what an idiot. He can't even handle his own power and this just furthers my point that he couldn't protect my precious Lucy." Dan continued to gloat now that Natsu can't get to him.

"Someone shut him up or the others won't be able to subdue Natsu." PantherLily commands.

"Dan shut up!" Lucy shouts. "I will never be 'your precious Lucy'. Natsu can protect me and keep me save more than you will ever be able to. He is one of my most precious childhood friends and he comforted me when I needed it most in my life." Lucy continued as tears surfaced in her eyes.

"Lucy please doesn't cry or Natsu will just get worse." Happy said while comforting saw the tears and got angrier at Dan for making her cry.

"What the hell is going on here?" came a voice form behind Lucy. When she turned round she got a surprise as there was an extremely short old man and a middle aged guy with orange hair.

"Makarov, Gildarts. What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to Natsu about something but from the noise and the damage I see this isn't the time for talking." Makarov continued.

"There is no time to explain but you may be able to help. Can you help Natsu?"

"Of course, but from the look of things the only way to help him to beat him."

"Yeah, Natsu always like a good fight so let's give him one Master." Gildarts said cracking his knuckles.

"But first, how did Natsu get like this."

"He was fighting Totomaru, who manipulated his flames, which made him angry. Then Dan made it ten times worse by trying to take me away from him."

"Ok." Gildarts said, understanding the situation as he and Makarov walked up to the Dragon Slayers. "Ok you four have done an excellent job but me and Master will take over from here."

Considering the team knew the two they complied straight away and all of them stopped the stream of elements. The four were panting as a result, Natsu was also recovering from the pain but he didn't have time to as Gildarts buried his fist into his stomach causing him to hunch over.

"Hey brat you could never protect Lucy." Makarov shouted at the boy.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I need him to focus on me and..." Makarov started as he was punched in the side of the face by a flaming foot. He was sent skidding 10 feet from where he was.

"I'm gunna kill you." Natsu said in a growled whisper. Suddenly Makarov started shaking.

"Boy you will never get the chance." He said as his features started to disappear in shadows as he started to grow until he stopped at about 15 feet. He then ran straight for the flaming boy and aimed the enlarged fist at Natsu but he jumped into the air and spun connected his foot with his face again causing Makarov to fly back.

Now Gildarts, recovered from the hit Natsu did to escape, came after Natsu but the extremely heightened senses Natsu has allowed him to know that Gildarts was coming so he turned round and punch Gildarts in the nose. Throwing the man back, but this was all a distraction as Makarov was preparing some Titan Magic.

"**Titan Blast**!" He shouted, as a beam of gold light exploded out of Makarov's hands and went straight for Natsu. Natsu heard this and turned back to the Titan but couldn't dodge the beam and it enveloped him.

He screamed until the beam dissipated and left Natsu standing in the same place for a second before collapsing on to the floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she ran and kneeled next to the pink haired Dragon Slayer. She then picked up his head and ran her hand through his hair. Natsu responded by opening his eyes and looking at the blonde.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Lucy." He whispered.

"No you did Natsu so just rest." She whispered back as he closed his eyes. From the injuries of the Dragon Roars and fight with Gildarts and Makarov Natsu was knocked out.

"Ha I told you he couldn't protect her." Dan gloated. "And because he is knocked out and me and Totomaru are still standing I won. So Lucy I will be protecting you from now on so you don't have to be near the pink haired idiot anymore." This only made Lucy even angrier with him.

"Dan, just shut the fuck up! I have told you time and time again Natsu is going to help me, not you! I trust Natsu with my life and I love him so if you do anything else to him I will see to it no-one remembers your name and you won't work ever again!" She shouted. "Now leave!"

Dan did as ordered and left very depressed. Gajeel then walked up to the two. "Lucy do you have anywhere we can put him?" He asked as he bent down to pick Natsu up.

"Yeah follow me." She said as she lead everyone else in.

On the way to where she wanted Natsu putting she had shown everyone to their rooms but Gajeel and PantherLily hadn't gone in yet. They stopped at a door, to which Lucy opened to one of the guest bedrooms. "You can put him on the bed." She said.

"Ok." Gajeel said as he placed him on the bed. He then turned to walk out the door but turned to Lucy. "By the way what you said about him, about you loving him, tell him. He needs to know."

To this Lucy blushes as she said that by accident, but meant it. "I-I will but in my own time."

"Yeah, of course just don't leave it too long." He said as he walked out the door to his room.

Lucy then turned back into the room and walked up to a chair and pulled it to the bedside. She then reached for Natsu's hand and held it. "Thank you so much Natsu." She said as she fell asleep.

**3 Days Later:**

Natsu stirred and woke up. He was confused for a few second before all the memories of the fight came back. He went to sit up but felt resistance. Confused, he look down and saw, what in his opinion was the best sight, Lucy's head, asleep, on his chest. He smiled and moved a strand of hair out of the way of his face. This caused her to wake up.

"Hey." Natsu said.

"Hey." Lucy sleepily said. "About time you woke up."

"How long was I out?"

"3 days."

"Wow."

"Oh, Makarov and Gildarts want to talk to you." She said as she took her head off of his chest.

With his new freedom he got up and out of the bed. "Ok I'll go and see them now." He stood, but immediately fell.

Before he could hit the floor Lucy grabbed him. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but can you help me walk to Makarov and Gildarts." He said, Lucy responded with a smile and the two walked out of the room and down the hall.

**Dining Room:**

The Dragon Slayer, Makarov and Gildarts were sat around the table. "I wish Natsu would wake up soon." Wendy said.

"It's Natsu he is strong and can stay still for too long so don't worry Wendy." Gajeel said.

Just then the door opened and Natsu was in the door way leaning on Lucy. "Hey guys."

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
